Road To Life
by Haru Uzumachiha
Summary: Ingat kah kau pada saat itu? Saat kau pergi dari sisiku yang kupikir untuk selamanya. Kini aku tahu, aku hanya perlu menunggu. Aku selalu yakin hari ini akan datang, saat kau kembali ke sisiku dan melanjutkan kehidupan dengan kisah yang berbeda. / SasuSaku forever


Author : Haru Uzumachiha

Disclamer by : Masashi Kishimoto

Rate : T-M (for save)

Genre : Romance

Pairing : SasuSaku

Warning : Gaje, one shoot, typo(s)(?), semi AU bin canon, dll.

Don't like don't read

 **Haru Uzumachiha**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sore itu terlihat lebih indah dari sore sore sebelumnya dengan langit jingga yang dihiasi awan putih. Oh, tentu saja tidak putih bersih, melainkan terbias cahaya kemerahan hingga menciptakan warna kekuningan.

Gadis itu melangkah, sebongkah peralatan medis ada di tangannya, tertata rapi di dalam tas berwarna putih. Kaki dibalut sepatu ninja berwarna hitam tampak bergerak sesuai keinginan si empunya, menuju kediaman yang ia rindukan sejak tiga hari lalu. Jadwal piket rumah sakit yang sedikit tidak terkontrol membuat Haruno Sakura harus berjaga tiga hari dua malam berturut-turut.

"Aku pulang.."

Tak ada yang menyaut. Mungkin sang ibu sedang pergi ke pasar untuk sekedar membeli bahan mentah. Ayahnya entah kemana, bisa jadi sedang menemani ibunya.

"Aku lelah,"

Gadis itu memilih cuek dengan keadaan sekitar, melepas sepatunya dan menaruhnya di rak -ia sudah membuang jauh jauh kebiasaan buruknya, melempar sepatu ke sembarang arah- lantas melanjutkan langkahnya menuju kamar tercinta.

Ditaruhnya tas putih itu di atas meja belajar. Tubuhnya ia banting ke ranjang, menciptakan bunyi deritan tak berarti, tetapi cukup membuat Sakura mengantuk. Oh, ia hampir kelupaan sesuatu. Mandi, perempuan harus melakukan itu, kan? Apa lagi tubuhnya lengket sekarang. Tunggal Haruno itu kembali bangkit dan mengambil handuk, kemudian dengan langkah berat, ia menyeret kakinya menuju kamar mandi.

"Demi apapun itu, aku masih memiliki tiga lembar laporan yang harus kukerjakan. Shanaroo yoo.."

Suara "puh" pelan meluncur dari bibir peach tipis yang kini alami tanpa balutan apapun. Surai merah muda yang basah oleh air, serta manik emerald yang berkilat sayu membuat Sakura tampak berbeda. Gadis yang biasanya enerjik itu kini kelelahan. Bayangkan, tiga hari kau tidak tidur, mengurus pasien yang membeludak, dan konsentrasimu tak boleh buyar. Menjadi ketua rumah sakit tak semudah yang kau kira.

Bola mata Sakura bergulir pelan, menatap sebuah pigura yang terletak apik di atas mejanya. Foto kenangan beberapa tahun lalu. Hmm.. mungkin tujuh tahun lalu? Yah, intinya pada saat ia masih genin tak berguna. Hei, ia memiliki nilai kecerdasan paling tinggi di kelompok ninja bimbingan Kakashi, mengalahkan Si Jenius Uchiha yang kini sedang mengelana.

Benar, mengelana. Ini bukan kisah soal sekelompok orang yang melakukan perjalanan ke barat demi menjadi pengendali empat elemen, atau melakukan perjalanan demi mencari kitab suci. Itu adalah perjalanan penebusan dosa.

"Semoga kau cepat kembali. Naruto sudah menikah minggu lalu, dan kau tidak datang. Ah, ngomong ngomong.. terimakasih untuk ucapan selamat ulangtahun waktu itu.. aku jadi merasa tidak sendiri.. kau ini benar benar.. tidak terduga.."

Senyuman manis mengembang menghiasi wajah Sakura. Rona merah muncul di pipinya, menambah kesan manis yang memang ia miliki dari dulu. Sakura bertemu Sasuke satu kali, dan itu pun karena Sasuke yang mengajak. Sakura tak menyangka jika tempat pertemuan mereka jauh di luar desa, membuat Sakura harus meminta izin alih jaga agar dapat menemui Sasuke.

Jika kita boleh kembali ke masa lalu sejenak, maka akan terlihat jika Sakura pada saat itu melompati pepohonan dengan semangat setelah mendapatkan pesan dari seseorang.

'Sakura, bisa temui aku di depan sungai perbatasan? Aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu. -Sasuke-'

Kira kira begitu isi suratnya. Sakura jelas langsung menuju ke tempat yang Sasuke maksud. Oh, apa yang terjadi di sana membuat hati Sakura berbunga bunga.

Gadis itu melihat sesosok pemuda dengan surai raven berantakan dan mencuat kesana kemari.

"Sasuke-kun?" panggilnya pelan. Sosok itu berbalik, menunjukan manik onyx kelam yang berhasil membuat Sakura serasa jatuh ke dalam kegelapan tanpa dasar.

"Aku tidak pintar berbasa basi," Sasuke menjeda kalimatnya, "Aku hanya ingin kau mengetahui ini, Sakura, tapi dari dulu aku tak pernah mampu mengatakannya.." Sasuke mengambil nafas panjang.

"A-aku mencintaimu.. dengan segenap hati aku memohon, jadilah kekasihku.."

Hening. Wajah Sasuke memerah layaknya buah tomat, tipikal laki laki tsundere. Sakura? Gadis itu sendiri seperti tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja ia dengar barusan. Mereka duduk di sebuah kursi, hening menyelimuti suasana kedua insan lawan jenis tersebut.

"Na, soal barusan.. a-aku.. kurasa aku.."

Sasuke melirik ke samping, tidak berani memutar kepalanya untuk sekedar menatap langsung. Satu hal yang ia harapkan, semoga Sakura membalas cintanya.

"Ku-kurasa aku akan menunggumu, Sasuke-kun.. aku, ingin menikah denganmu.. hidup bersama denganmu, dan.. melakukan banyak hal denganmu.."

Gotcha! Perasaan yang sama masih ada di dalam hati gadis merah jambu itu.

Sasuke menghela nafas, lantas berjalan pergi hendak meninggalkan Sakura begitu saja.

"Kau hanya mau mengatakan itu? Kupikir ada yang lain.."

Sakura mencegah kepergian pemuda itu. Sasuke berhenti melangkah.

"Ya,"

Hanya itu. Sakura masih menatap Sasuke dengan netra zamrud berkilaunya.

"Yakin?"

"Hn,"

"Sasuke-kun?"

"Hmm?"

"Aku mencintaimu."

Wajah pucat itu tetap dalam ekspresi yang sama, namun ada rona merah muda di pipinya. Suara langkah kaki menjauh membuat Sasuke menghela nafas, ia tidak akan membalikan badannya. Semakin lama ia memandang Sakura, semakin berat kakinya untuk melangkah, semakin gentar hatinya untuk pergi.

Kembali ke kamar Sakura, gadis itu memandang keluar jendela. Langit biru menyambutnya, memberikan semangat baru untuk jalani hari ini. Dara Haruno itu tertawa kecil, mengingat Sasuke yang rela datang dari jauh hanya untuk memintanya menjadi kekasih.

"Apa yang membuat kau kembali?"

Sakura berbisik pelan, menyuarakan rasa rindunya pada angin yang berhembus membelai rambutnya, membuat sanubarinya berdesir, terombang ambing dalam kegalauan.

"Aku akan kembali jika aku ingin."

Suara ini, Sakura mendelik sejenak, terkejut dengan siapa yang kini berada di depan kamarnya, berdiri di genting dengan bermodalkan cakra untuk tetap seimbang.

"Sasuke.. kun?"

Bak ada air es menyiram kepala Sakura, gadis itu merasa dingin. Perasaannya seolah meluap hendak menyobek dadanya.

Ini bukan mimpi, kan? Ini adalah Sasuke yang dua tahun lalu menemuinya kan? Ini adalah Sasuke yang merupakan pujaan hatinya sejak kecil, kan?

"Sejak kapan kau-"

TAP

"Aku merindukanmu, Sakura."

Pemuda itu tiba tiba ada di depan sang Haruno, membuat gadis itu terperanjat dan mundur satu langkah. Tangan Sasuke terulur, menarik kekasihnya ke dalam pelukan hangatnya. Ini tumben, biasanya yang memeluk adalah Sakura, namun kali ini, Sasuke yang berinisiatif melakukannya.

Sakura masih diam. Belum bisa mengontrol emosinya, ada gejolak di hatinya. Kenapa? Kenapa Sasuke bisa ada di Konoha tanpa ada yang tahu?

"Sasuke-kun.. hiks.. Sasuke-kun.. Sasuke-kun.. hiks.. uhh.. hikkss.."

Sakura menangis, memeluk erat tubuh Uchiha bungsu yang lebih tinggi darinya.

"Aku datang dua jam lalu, mengurus keperluan di kantor Hokage sejenak. Hanya menyapa Kakashi dan langsung kemari.."

Tangis Sakura sudah reda. Mereka kini duduk di sebuah kursi dekat sungai -setelah Sakura berhenti meluapkan emosinya tentu saja-. Ini kencan pertama mereka.

"Sou-souka.. apakah Naruto sudah tau kau di sini?"

Sasuke melirik Sakura, lantas mengedikan bahunya.

"Entahlah. Mungkin sudah. Jangan bahas Naruto, aku bosan."

Sakura tertawa kecil melihat kelakuan Sasuke yang masih sama, agak jahat terhadap Naruto.

"Baiklah, kau.. anoo.. pasti punya tuju-"

"Bagaimana kegiatanmu sehari hari?"

Sakura bengong saat Sasuke memotong pembicaraannya.

"Baik. Aku kepala Rumah Sakit Konoha sekarang. Kau tahu, banyak anak anak yang masih trauma akan perang, jadi aku membantu agar mereka ceria lagi.. banyak hal yang.."

Sakura bercerita panjang lebar, Sasuke dengan sabar mendengarkan. Ia melihat tiap ekspresi yang dikeluarkan gadis itu. Cantik, sangat cantik. Wajah, gaya bicara, serta senyumannya, membuat Sasuke ingat akan mendiang ibunya. Ketegasan bicaranya membuat Sasuke ingat pada ayahnya. Dan garis mata lentik namun tajam itu, seolah Itachi ada di sana.

"Sakura!"

"Ha-ha'i?"

Lagi, Sakura terkejut. Sasuke menatapnya lekat lekat.

"Apakah.. orangtuamu.. ada di rumah?"

Sakura mengangguk kaku, ada apa?

"Ji-jika iya, ada apa?"

"Aku akan datang nanti malam, tolong agar.. agar kalian berkumpul nanti malam.."

Kacau. Kata katanya kacau. Sasuke bisa lihat raut bingung di wajah Sakura, namun hanya sebentar sebelum wajah gadis itu menjadi merah padam.

"Aku tunggu.."

Di sini Sasuke merasa seperti sedang dikuliti oleh tatapan kepala keluarga Haruno.

"Jadi kau kekasih Sakura?"

Nada bicaranya konyol, tidak cocok menjadi tegas.

"Ada urusan apa kau datang kemari?"

Hening, Kizashi menatap Sasuke, namun setelah itu tertawa.

"Jangan kaku begitu! Kau ini ahahahahahahaaa.."

Sakura memasang tampang tidak enak atas kelakuan ayahnya.

"Aku ingin melamar putrimu.."

Skak. Tawa Kizashi berhenti. Mebuki terkejut, bahkan sampai menumpahkan garam ke lantai dapur. Sakura diam dan menunduk.

"Apa yang kau punya? Bukannya aku ingin hartamu, hanya saja, aku tahu kau di masa lalu-"

"Aku mengerti kau pasti belum bisa mempercayaiku mengingat aku adalah mantan penjahat. Aku adalah Uchiha Sasuke, pernah nyaris membunuh putri anda dengan tangan kotorku ini, pernah nyaris memporak porandakan Konoha dengan sifat kejiku yang dulu menguasai. Tapi, putri anda membuatku sadar, membuatku merasa dicintai, membuatku tahu betapa besarnya cintanya padaku. Betapa aku telah menyianyiakannya. Aku datang kali ini, bukan sebagai kekasih yang sekedar datang berkunjung, tetapi sebagai laki laki utuh yang ingin membangun komitmen, ingin mengikat sebuah hubungan yang pasti. Jadi, aku mohon, terimalah aku sebagai menantu anda.."

Sasuke, seorang Uchiha yang tinggi martabatnya, kini menunduk, meminta dengan sopan.

Sasuke, yang biasanya hanya mengeluarkan satu kata tiap satu jam sekali, kini bicara panjang lebar dengan penuh ekspresi.

Ayah dari Haruno Sakura itu kini mendekati Sasuke, menepuk pundak pemuda itu.

"Sakura bukanlah gadis sempurna. Ia masih butuh banyak belajar. Banyak gadis yang jauh lebih sempurna di banding Sakura. Ia ceroboh, agak pembangkang, dan kekanak kanakan. Bahkan di mataku ia masihlah gadis kecil yang akan marah jika kugoda. Jadi, tolong jaga ia, ajari ia bagaimana menjadi lebih baik, ajari ia bertanggung jawab. Aku serahkan Sakura padamu sepenuhnya.. gantikan aku untuk menjaganya."

Malam itu, semua terasa jelas, semua terasa nyata. Ujung perjuangan cinta seorang Haruno Sakura dan Uchiha Sasuke. Malam itu, semuanya dibahas, rencana sepasang kekasih itu untuk menikah, maka jatuhlah pada bulan Juli, saat musim panas menghangatkan Konoha.

Bulan berganti, mereka kini berdiri di depan semua orang. Mereka berikrar, akan saling mencintai sampai mati. Sasuke manatap Sakura, gadis itu cantik dibalut kimono putih bercampur merah. Sasuke pun dibalut kimono biru dongker. Mereka saling memandang, mencari kelemahan di mata masing masing, namun pada akhirnya justru saling terpesona. Mereka biarkan kegembiraan para tamu undangan yang datang menjadi pengiring pernikahan. Sasuke menangkup pipi Sakura, mengecup bibir tipis itu lembut, lantas memeluknya dalam mesra. Ini bukan akhir, ini baru awal. Lembar pertama dalam buku kehidupan mereka yang baru.

FIN

 **Haloooo.. ini FF OS pertama yang Haru share di sini Maapkeun jika FF ini gaje hewhewhew.. semoga kalian menyukainya**


End file.
